custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Cascarac
Cascarac, more commonly referred to as the 'White Rahi' is a mythical being woven through the mythology of multiple species in the Matoran Universe. History TBA Mythology Matoran In Matoran mythology, the White Rahi is depicted most commonly as a small, four-legged creature. It is said to be indifferent to the well being of others, but instead acts as a messenger, appearing in dreams to those who are soon to face great danger. Many Matoran scholars have tried to prove the existence of Cascarac, but the main opinion is that it does not exist, since it has only ever been seen in dreams and varies in appearance. However, the one thing which remains constant in all accounts is that the White Rahi always looks out of place, as if it has been edited into the dream, it is always sitting down and it is always looking at the dreamer. If its existence was to be believed, it is assumed that the White Rahi is a being of energy, which exists beyond the Matoran's version of reality; as such there are no other versions of it in alternate universes. It also has the ability to enter and manipulate dreams due to this, but can also create a form for itself when it enters reality. Though there have been no proven accounts of it entering the real world, it is commonly believed that the White Rahi takes on a more Toa-like form. But since it has no physical form and has to dream a form into existence, it is said to not be perfectly reminiscent of a Toa, such as it having a tail, backwards facing knees and hands which can't pick anything up. Skakdi The Skakdi depiction of the White Rahi is a mighty bird-like Rahi which is supposedly a servant of the Great Beings, meant to rid all Skakdi from existence. The Skakdi very much believe in the existence of the White Rahi and many Skakdi Warlords have come up with plans to capture and destroy it, should it ever make an appearance on Zakaz. The idea of Cascarac has led to the creation of many weapons designed to trap energy or convert it from one form to another. Makuta The Makuta do not have a myth involving the White Rahi, however they do have a deep interest in the appearance of this creature in the mythology of many other species. A small number of Makuta who took particular interest in the myths compiled a collection of the varying stories and researched many supposed sightings. After a lot of research, they came to the conclusion that, if it did exist, it must be some being which has evolved to the point of existence where it's body is composed of pure energy. They believe that it is not bound by the same limits as lower beings. They also think that this form of existence is further along in their own evolution and that finding the White Rahi and studying it would allow them to reach that stage of evolution faster. Order of Mata Nui The Order of Mata Nui has also set aside scientists to research the White Rahi, hoping that (if it does exist) they could use it as a weapon to fight the Makuta, or harness its energy. However this project was quickly pushed aside due to the likely non-existence of it and, since there is supposedly only one of it out of all the alternate universes, the chances of a sighting are extremely slim. Abilities and Traits Cascarac's powers vary in the different versions of the story, however all versions say that it can shape shift, taking on any form it can think of (though it usually reverts to the same few forms). It can also move between reality and dreams, as well as travelling between universes without an Olmak. Cascarac has the ability to communicate telepathically and, in some stories, can heal almost any wound, however it cannot heal itself. Cascarac also supposedly has the ability to fire beams of energy and bond to a single being, so that only they can see it and wherever they go, Cascarac can follow. However, this could also be seen to prove that it doesn't exist, as it could just as easily be a hallucination. Forms Trivia *The original concept of Cascarac had only one form (the one from the Matoran mythology) and was more of an 'evil spirit.' *The eventual decision to have multiple forms of Cascarac was inspired by BobTheDoctor27's creation, Ramonda.